1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to poles, such as for parking meters, that are reinforced to prevent theft, and an apparatus and method for anchoring the parking meter poles in concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Theft of coins from parking meters has become a serious problem in many cities. Thieves have gotten around previous anti-theft devices by sawing through the pole holding the meter, and taking the meter's head, coins and all, with them. In some cities, there have been large numbers of "decapitated" parking meters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,531, issued on Oct. 31, 1967, to George H. Watson, discloses a frangible connector assembly for stanchions, poles, and standards, which may be used in parking meter poles, in which an anchoring bolt is embedded in concrete. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it the anchoring tubes are attached to the concrete by epoxy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,529, issued on Aug. 3, 1976, to Walter F. McNeil, discloses reinforced tubular metallic materials, having recesses cut along their outer surfaces, into which graphite fiber strips are inserted. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it a hardening compound, rather than graphite fiber, is applied over the surface of the parking meter poles, rather than in recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,406, issued on Jan. 22, 1991, to B. Drew Winsor, discloses an anti-theft parking meter anchoring device, for anchoring a parking meter head to the top of a support post. The instant invention is distinguishable, as it reinforces the pole itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,774, issued on Sep. 16, 1997, to Alfred D. Commins, discloses an adjustable support system for joining structural members, in which a threaded rod is secured in concrete by grout or epoxy. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it tubes or rods are welded to the base plate, need not be threaded, and in a preferred embodiment have hollow interiors to allow more effective bonding to the hardened epoxy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,228, issued on Sep. 8, 1998, to Tom Lucas, discloses parking meter assemblies designed to prevent theft of coins in the parking meters, by means of reinforced steel sheets around the coin receptacle. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it reinforces the pole to which the head of the parking meter is attached.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, will be seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.